Wrap me up with a bow
by Necobuddies
Summary: This is a short Outlast Whistle blower Fanfic for Christmas sorry it's posted late. Just another lonely Christmas until you stop and pick up a hitchhiker.


_Wrap Me up with a Bow_

When Waylon had pictured his Christmas alone for the first time in ten years he'd never imagined it like this. Currently he was tied up with ribbon as a stranger sat in his chair, drinking his tea, and acting as if this whole thing was normal. As he struggled against the ribbon biting into his wrists Waylon thought over everything that had led to this. Because in fact this was all his fault.

He had been invited to spend Christmas with several of his friends and family but he'd politely declined them all. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the offers or anything like that. No this Christmas was the first one he was going to spend without his parents and he just wanted to be alone. If they'd still been alive they'd have insisted he'd go out with his friends and enjoy himself. His mother would have been the one to actually throw him out of the house if he'd refused.

" _You only live once Way. Go out and have some fun! Maybe this will be the year you finally meet the right person and settle down."_

His mother had always been disappointed when he didn't settle down and start having kids right after college like his sister. It wasn't that he didn't want kids, though the fact that he was gay made that a little more difficult. He just didn't want to rush into something that would end in a train wreck.

Besides unlike his sister, who was gorgeous enough to be a model, Waylon was just slightly below average in the looks department. So he was content with his bachelor life knowing that it would be a long long **long** time before he met someone who would be interested in him.

So with that being said Christmas Eve found him driving to his sister's place the back seat of his car loaded with presents for his two nephews. Christmas music drifted out of the speakers along with a considerable amount of static. Waylon winced as the familiar words were twisted beyond comprehension. He really needed a new car but this one had gotten him everywhere he needed for the past ten years. It was practically family. Apparently his sister didn't agree with his sentiment (shocker) because she was waiting for him with a huge frown when he pulled into their driveway.

"Really Way you came all the way here in that death trap?" She asked her brow furrowing as he got out.

"Come on Lisa it's Christmas lighten up a little it can't be good for the little one. Besides the roads aren't nearly as bad as everyone says." He replied leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't think you're gonna charm you're way out of this one Way." She replied trying to be stern but failing.

"I know I know, now how about you get that boy of yours out here to help me with these p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s?" Waylon asked waving at the pile in the backseat.

"You spoil those boy Way." Lisa giggled with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey you can never have to many presents on Christmas." Waylon argued.

"Of course not but have you ever heard of something called restraint?" A deep voice asked causing both siblings to turn and look at the speaker.

"Miles you have no room to talk I had to drag you out of the toy store before you bought everything they had." Lisa laughed bopping her husband on the shoulder.

"I plead the fifth." Miles replied pulling her into a light kiss.

Grinning Waylon turned away from the loving scene to grab the first few packages. If he was honest he turned away because seeing those two together always caused him to feel a little envious. He wanted to have someone look at him the same way Miles looked at Lisa. With his current life style though Waylon knew that was impossible so he let the feeling go as he walked up and dropped four boxes into the other man's hands.

"Come on Miles look sharp there we have about ten more boxes to grab." Waylon said already going back for more.

Miles grumbled something incoherent before turning and walking back inside. Lisa followed him already calling for his nephews as he carried more boxes in behind them. He had barely stepped past the door frame before they swarmed him.

"Uncle Way! Did you bring us more presents?! What are they?! Will you play games with us?! Are you staying for dinner?" They asked in unison clinging to his legs.

Laughing Waylon handed off his load to Miles before he scooped his nephews up twirling them around as the shouted with glee. The whole evening went by faster then he thought it would. After watching his nephews open a few of the presents he brought they'd settled down and had dinner. As always his sister had outdone herself the evening ending with all of them nearly stuffed to bursting. He'd stayed a little longer then he thought Miles offering him a drink after the boys had been put to bed. As they walked him out to the car he could feel the hesitation in each of his sister's steps.

"You know," She said finally speaking up, " you could always stay here tonight Way. It's not like you're working tomorrow and the boy would love to have you here when they open their presents."

Smiling fondly Waylon leaned down and gave her another kiss on the cheek before answering.

"Thanks for the offer Lis but we both know I'd rather not intrude on your family time." He replied lamely.

"Yeah of course and it has nothing to do with the fact you're pretty much a hermit who would rather hide away in his apartment then spend time with real people." She bit back huffing slightly.

"I just need some time alone this year Lis it doesn't really feel like Christmas for me without mom or dad here," Waylon explained his hand resting on the car door, "If it matters to you that much I'll come back out tomorrow evening. I'll even throw in a package of my famous snicker doodles."

"Okay. Take care Way I love you." She whispered her voice full of emotion as she hugged him hard.

"Love you to Lis."

After hugging for a minute they pulled away so he could climb into his car. Waylon waved at the couple as he backed onto the street already missing the warmth his sister always seemed to inspire in him. Driving back to his empty apartment Waylon filled his head with his latest project to keep the loneliness he felt at bay. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the car at first. A flash of lights did his catch his attention causing him to slow down. The roads weren't as terrible as his sister thought but that didn't mean they were perfect either. One false move and you could easily find yourself in a ditch somewhere.

Which seemed to be exactly what had happened to the car he now saw.

Pulling up along it he slowed down even further as he saw the figure standing on the side of the road. Rolling down his window he suck his head out to get a better look at them.

"Need some help?" He called over the wind.

The person turned towards him and Waylon swore he'd never blushed as fast as he did then. The man in front of him was gorgeous. Slicked back hair framed a face that held the brightest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. The suit the other wore showed off his broad shoulders as well as the muscles that caused the fabric to be pulled tight every time the man turned. All in all if looks could kill Waylon's descendants would all be still born for three generations at least. The man smiled gratefully before carefully walking over.

"Thanks I've been trying to stop someone for the past half hour. You'd think with it being Christmas there would be a few cars on the roads." The man joked his deep voice sending shivers down Waylon's spine.

"Y-yeah sure is quiet tonight. If you need I have a cell phone you can use." Waylon offered.

"That would be wonderful thank you. Would you mind if I climbed into your car while I call? Frankly I've been standing out here for so long my fingers are numb." The other man asked his voice pleading.

"Yeah sure hop in. The name's Waylon by the way." He said offering his hand to the other man.

"Eddie. And thank you again Waylon let me just go grab a few things from my car." Eddie answered shaking his hand briefly before walking back over to the other vehicle.

Waylon stared at his hand the feeling of Eddie strong grip still lingering. Realizing that he probably looked like an idiot Waylon rolled his window back up turning the heater up. A few minutes passed and Waylon was considering going to see if Eddie needed any help when there was a tapping on his passenger window. Smiling he reached over and unlocked it. Eddie slid in a moment later a bag in each hand.

"Thanks again for this." He said closing the door.

"No problem just toss your stuff in the back. Here's the phone." Waylon said smiling as he handed it over.

"You're a good guy Waylon. Which is why it kills me to have to do this to you." Eddie said after looking the phone over for a minute.

Before he could ask what the other meant he was staring down the barrel of a gun. For a minute Waylon didn't say a word as a heavy silence filled the small space between the two of them. Really Waylon didn't know how to react in this situation. Here was this hot as fuck guy who up until this point had been gentlemanly and polite. Now it seemed as if he'd done a complete one - eighty.

"You're going to drive us back to your place where you will do whatever I tell you or I'll blow a new hole in your head. And that would be such a waste on such a lovely man like yourself." Eddie said his voice sincere even as he spoke such harsh words.

"Uh…." Waylon replied dumbly.

"Oh and if you try to call for help or anything like that I'll be forced to kill whoever comes to your aid. You wouldn't want the blood of an innocent staining your hands now would you?"

Shaking his head Waylon started the car and began driving down the road once more. If it weren't for the fact that Eddie had a gun and was pretty much holding him hostage the whole thing would have almost been normal. Eddie hummed along to the songs that spilled out of the radio one arm casually slung over the back of the seats. The other man was completely at ease while Waylon felt every muscle in his body tense whenever Eddie moved. All too soon they were back at his apartment building Waylon feeling his blood run cold at the thought of what the other man would do to him when they were in his home.

"Relax Waylon you really don't want to draw attention to us right now." Eddie warned him as he turned off the car.

Shivering at the implications behind those words Waylon nodded before getting out of the vehicle. He desperately hoped that they would be able to make it to his home without meeting anyone. The temptation to call out for help was a strong one but he truly didn't want to see anyone die because of him. Thankfully luck seemed to be on his side (when it came to matters of people avoiding him) since they saw no one as they reached his apartment. It took him a couple tries to unlock the door, his nerves getting the better of him, once it was open though Eddie pushed him inside shutting and locking it behind him.

"Now here is how this is going to work. You are going to let me tie you up and if you behave I won't have to use a gag on you." Eddie informed him as they made their way to his tiny living room.

Which brought everything to the present. When Eddie couldn't find any rope he'd settled with tying Waylon up with some left over ribbon from the boy's presents. Now as Waylon continued kneeling on the floor he couldn't help but squirm slightly as the ribbon continued to rub his skin raw.

"You know you didn't have to tie this so tight." Waylon said flinching when Eddie leveled his eyes on him.

"But then you would have tried to escape Darling and I can't have you running off an warning your neighbors." Eddie replied sipping at his tea.

"Why are you even doing this?" Waylon asked giving up his struggles.

"Oh well you see I'm a wanted man actually. You could say I have impulses that can be quite difficult to control at the best of times," Eddie said casually as if they were discussing the Sunday newspaper, "Sometimes when I see a woman walking down the street or in a store I just can't but want to make her my bride. Of course the whores I pick never appreciate all that I offer them. Usually they anger me to the point where I can't hold back from letting out my rage and killing them. Such a tragedyF."

Waylon could not believe what he was hearing. The man sitting in front of him, sipping tea as if he hadn't just confessed to multiple counts of murder, was an psychopath. Fear trickled down his throat as Eddie set his cup aside to regard him.

"I'm guessing you must be quite terrified after hearing that. Not to worry Darling I normally have no taste in men." Eddie said flashing him a charming smile.

Waylon heaved a inwardly sigh of relief at that. Maybe the man wouldn't kill him after all.

"Well I did say normally, there's just something about you that I can't help but want to cut you open and stuff you so you'd never be able to leave me." Again there was that smile but now it seemed sinister to Waylon.

Waylon swallowed hard at that. Okay so maybe he might no make it out of this situation in one piece. As Eddie stood he fell back onto his butt trying desperately to get away. It might have been a pointless endeavor but he was determined not to just give in to the other if he was going to die.

"Now come Darling you don't want to end up like those whores would you? Let me love you tonight and I promise you will not be in any danger from me." Eddie said bending down so they were on the same eye level.

"H-How do I know I can trust you?" Waylon stuttered out.

"Are you questioning my honor Darling. Because if you are I see no reason to hold myself back." Eddie threatened.

"N-No I'm n-not I-I p-p-promise." Waylon stuttered even more his fear causing the words to stick in his throat.

"Good, now do we have a deal darling?" Eddie asked smiling once more.

Waylon thought the whole thing over for a few seconds. If he said no he could end up dying right here and now. If he said yes then ….. he really didn't want to think about that yet. But it was better then dying so he nodded his head hesitantly.

"Good, now come dear let's get you out of these awful clothes." Eddie said his eyes shining brightly as he scooped Waylon up.

Eddie carried the other man into his bedroom setting him down on the bed. Waylon shivered again at the look in the others eyes. He nearly cried out when the man produced a wicked looking knife and slowly started cutting open his shirt. Closing his eyes he prayed for this whole thing be over quickly. When cold air rushed to meet his now exposed skin Opening one eye he watched as Eddie stared at his pale skin before drawing his fingers down it causing goosebumps to rise wherever he touched.

"Such beautiful skin you have Darling. As pure as a babies." He moaned leaning down to run his tongue over it.

Waylon moaned softly at the unexpected feeling. Eddie hearing it quickly cut his pants open pulling off the tattered remains. Eddie was nearly salivating over the miles of untouched skin that were laid out before his eyes. Before he knew it he was running his hands down every inch of skin he could touch. Waylon whimpered at the feeling cursing the fact that his cock had begun to swell slightly despite the situation. He was almost shocked when Eddie flipped him over drawing him so his ass hung in the air.

"Oh Darling you don't know what you do to me. Part of me wishes to savor and worship every inch of you. Another part of me wants to just rip into you and pound into you until you'll be able to feel me even after we're finished." Eddie confessed drawing the tip of his knife down Waylon's spine.

The thought of being taken with any preparation caused a few tears to drip down his face. Eddie must have noticed because he was there in the next second licking them away.

"Don't worry Darling I wouldn't dare take you right away. I wouldn't want to damage your perfect body if it can be helped." He whispered into one ear his knife already slicing through his underwear.

Waylon still whimpered when he was left bare of his remaining piece of clothing. His hands felt like they were going numb from being bound so tightly for far too long but he gave up hope that Eddie would release him. He had Waylon right where he wanted and he wasn't going to give him any leverage in this situation.

As it was Waylon jumped when he felt something slick against his hole. Looking over his shoulder he only had a minute to prepare as Eddie sunk his tongue into him. It felt strange. That warm appendage sliding in and out of him. He desperately denied the fact that it felt good despite his rising member. Eddie on the other hand made no effort to hide his lust as he dug his tongue as deep as it could go eyes rolled upwards in bliss. They continued like that for a good couple minutes until Eddie was sure he had open Waylon enough for his cock. Pulling himself out he gave it a good couple strokes before lining it up with the wet twitching hole he'd made love to with his tongue.

"Now Darling I worn you there will be a little bit of pain but you must bear with it." Eddie said gently pressing forward in warning of what was going to happen.

Waylon in response braced himself. He knew it was going to hurt but he wasn't prepared for the searing pain he felt as Eddie thrust into him in one blow. The only thing that kept him from screaming was the fact that his throat had locked up. But even that couldn't stop the whines he let out when Eddie started thrusting again not giving him any time to adjust. The other man was enjoying this far more then he was if the grunts and moans were anything to go by. Waylon was content to just bare with the pain until it was over. He didn't expect the hand that wrapped around his member and began to jack him off furiously.

"Mmm that's right Darling tighten around me. You feel so good I might be tempted to keep you," Eddie moaned in his ear, "Tell me you never want me to stop. Tell me how good it feels to have me inside you."

Waylon whimpered as each demand was punctuated with a hard thrust that had him sliding across the bed.

"D-Don't s-s-top," Waylon moaned in pain, "I-It's f-feels g-good."

Apparently that was what Eddie wanted to hear because his thrusts grew punishing as he whispered half broken praises into Waylon's ears. Waylon curled up slightly as his throbbing member ached to cum even as the pain took away from the pleasure he felt. Eddie grunted loudly in his ear as he came filling his tight channel with cum. Waylon slumped with relief thinking the whole thing to be over. He winced as Eddie pulled out only to be shocked again when the other man flipped him over and re-entered him. Looking up startled he could only see a pair of lust filled eyes gazing down at him.

"Don't worry Darling our fun is far from over." Eddie said before beginning his thrusting once more his cock already growing hard.

Waylon whimpered but he could do nothing but lay there and take it.

Their "love - making" as Eddie referred to it lasted all night. When morning came Waylon woke to the smell of sausage and eggs. Sitting up he was relieved to find his hands were free and he was alone. Wrapping one of the cleaner blankets around his body he walked out of the bedroom wincing with every step. Eddie was nowhere to be found though there was a plate of food sitting on the table along with a present. Waylon hesitated before opening it surprised to find a set of keys and a box of chocolates nestled in the tissue paper. There was even a note. Picking it up Waylon read through it blanching at what it said.

 _Dear Darling,_

 _Sorry to run off so early in the morning but it seems the police found my car as well as the bodies that I had in the trunk. I promise to see you again soon once everything has calmed down. The keys are yours I had to borrow them to make my own set. The chocolate is for you I do hope you like them. Merry Christmas._

 _Always yours,_

 _Eddie Gluskin_

 _P.S. I'll be watching._

The End.


End file.
